


Shower Interruptus

by PaganBaby



Series: Shower Interruptus [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 7.  Can Spike take a shower in peace with a houseful of teenaged girls?  </p>
<p>Warnings for:  Sexual situations, adult language and content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Edgehead and Ally for the awesome banners!

 

Buffy knew something was up. It wasn't so long ago that she had been a teenaged girl and the giggle-fest coming from the living room had the sound of a bunch of girls up to mischief. 

She walked down the stairs quietly, stopping just outside the living room where ten or so of the SITs were camped out in their sleeping bags, and Andrew, of course. Buffy concealed herself behind the wall to listen.

She listened to their animated whispers, catching only snippets of the conversation: "...Oh my God! No way!", "....look like?", "...how big?", "...so hot!", "What did you do?", "...saw it?", "...did he do?", "....SO doesn't wear underwear!" More giggling. 

Buffy poked her head around the corner. Amanda and Rona were the center of attention, all the others girls, and Andrew, were in a circle around them.

"I swear, guys," Amanda was saying, her eyes wide with excitement, "it had to be, like, this big!" She looked like she was telling one of those so-called fish stories, holding her hands apart to denote size.

"Uh-uh," Rona added. "Try, more like this..." She pulled Amanda's hands apart even more. 

Cho-Ahn said something excitedly in Chinese. The girls dissolved in a fit of giggles. 

_'All right, time to find out what the hell's got them so keyed up,'_ Buffy thought with a sigh. She walked into the living room, which got deadly quiet as soon as her presence was noticed.

"Gee, what's so funny, ladies? It must be good, considering how much laughing you were doing..." 

No one said anything, they were all looking down.

"Sorry, Buffy. We'll be quiet," Amanda said.

"That's nice, but I want to know what the topic of conversation was. Amanda?"

"Um, nothing! We were just talkin' about... stuff." 

Buffy turned to Rona. "Rona, care to share?" 

Rona shook her head. Buffy was getting fed up with this. She went down the line from Vi to Molly to what's her name, to the other one, etc. Nobody was talking. She turned to Andrew and smiled. She knew she could make this weasel sing. 

Andrew fidgeted under her scrutiny. He yawned dramatically, stretching his arms out. "Well, I'm pooped!" he said. "Time for some shuteye!" He dived down into his sleeping bag, trying frantically to zip it up around his head.

"Not so fast!" Buffy walked over and pulled the sleeping bag open. Andrew squeaked. "Andrew..." She smiled at him sweetly. "You'll tell me what's going on, won't you? I'd hate to have to tell Xander not to bring over those comic books... Remember? He was going to bring them for you to check out?"

Andrew looked panicked. "Amanda and Rona saw Spike naked in the shower!" he said in one breath.

The girls groaned and threw pillows at him, he burrowed back under the sleeping bag to avoid getting hit.

"Thanks a lot, Andrew!" Amanda whined. 

"Ow! Sorry!" came the muffled reply. 

Buffy was speechless, for once. What the hell was she supposed to say?

"Okay," she began slowly, "tell me how you... got the opportunity to.... Will you just tell me what happened?" 

Amanda and Rona looked at each other.

"You tell her!" Rona said to Amanda. 

Amanda took a deep breath and looked at Buffy sheepishly. "It happened this afternoon...."

 

_Earlier that day...._

The SITs were in Buffy's backyard training. Amanda and Molly were sparing with swords today. Amanda was a little slow to avoid a blow and Molly cut her on the hand, nothing too serious, just a scratch, but it still bled a little and it hurt. Molly apologized profusely.

"It's okay, it's not too bad," Amanda tried to console her. 

Willow came over and looked at the wound, she was in charge while Buffy was at work.

"Are you all right?" 

Amanda nodded. 

Willow smiled. "Such a little trooper! Why don't you go on inside and treat your cut, we don't want any nasty infections. Rona, could you go and help her dress the wound?"

Rona and Amanda made their way inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. They were already through the door when they noticed that the bathroom was occupied. 

Steam from the hot water of the shower filled the room, singing came from the tub. The shower curtain was pulled only halfway closed, giving them a good view of the occupant. It was Spike. And he was naked. And wet.

Spike sang in a low, but surprisingly good voice: 

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh  
I wanna be sedated  
Just get me to the airport put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no"

His back was turned to them as he soaped up his body. Soapy water cascaded down his muscular back to his firm, taut ass, and down his powerful legs in rivulets. The girls stood spellbound. Neither one of them had ever seen a naked man in the flesh before, and the thought of seeing Spike naked was something that they both had imagined more than once. But none of their fantasies could compare to the real deal.

They gasped when he turned around. He was washing his hair and still didn't see them. He was beautiful. His pecs, his abs, his...

_'Wow!'_ Amanda thought. 

Rona was in a similar state of mind. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open.

_'Now, that's a MAN!'_ she thought.

Spike sang: 

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go  
Just put me in a wheelchair and put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no"

He leaned his head back into the spray, arching his lean body towards them. Both girls had that funny feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They were getting really turned on watching the show. Wild fantasies whizzed through their brains, fantasies where they would approach Spike and take charge, having their wicked way with that delicious body right there in the shower. But back in reality they merely stood there, not able to do much more than stare and remind themselves how to breathe.

Spike didn't look up or he would have seen them, instead he got the bottle of body wash and squeezed some out onto his chest. He rubbed the soap into his skin, building up a lather. 

He continued to sing:

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh  
I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show  
Hurry hurry hurry before I gotta go  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes  
Oh no no no no no"

His hands moved down his abdomen, swirling the soap around on his hot, tight body. Both sets of SIT eyes followed his hands motions in a trance-like state. They were oblivious to the fact that he could catch them spying on him quite easily. Their feet were rooted to the tiled floor, they couldn't form coherent thoughts, they were mesmerized by the incredibly sexy, naked, drenched vampire.

They gasped inaudibly when his hands reached his groin. He applied the lather of bubbles to his long, thick cock. Running his hand up and down -- up and down -- its length. It was getting noticeably larger and standing up straighter. He put one hand on the wall of the shower while the hand gripping his cock intensified its movements.

_'OH MY GOD!'_ both girl's minds screamed. _'He's... He's... Oh WOW!'_

They were starting to feel a bit wet themselves, and it wasn't from the steam in the room. They imagined their hands were the ones stroking him. What would he feel like? Was his skin soft? It looked soft and silky. Would it be hard like one of their wooden practice staves? 

Spike continued masturbating zealously, unaware of his audience. He threw his head back, singing:

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go  
Just put me in a wheelchair...  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna --" 

He finally looked over into the awestruck faces of the two SITs. 

"AARRGHH!" Spike screamed in surprise, stumbling back and grabbing the shower curtain to cover himself. 

His feet slipped out from under him and he crashed to the floor of the tub. 

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled.

Rona and Amanda jumped, snapping out of their daze and running out the door at the same time, bumping into each other like in a 3 Stooges film. 

Finally, they managed to get out the door and raced down the stairs into the kitchen where they took care of the cut on Amanda's hand quickly. They were petrified that any second, an angry, wet vampire would come storming in and... and do something. Whether it was yelling at them or snapping their necks, it was anyone’s guess what he’d do. 

They successfully avoided him the rest of the day.

 

_Back in the present..._

"And that's what happened..." Amanda finished the story. "We didn't mean to look! It was totally an accident!"

Buffy suppressed the laugh that threatened to bubble up out of her. _'So, they saw Spike masturbating in the shower, that would have been...'_ Buffy couldn't help picturing it in her own mind. 

She felt what Faith had once called that "down-low tickle" at the thought of Spike all soapy and dripping wet, stroking his hard-on... She shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to clear her mind of naughty thoughts. 

_'Mmmm, showering with Spike...'_

Buffy put a stern expression on her face. "You girls know enough to not just walk into the bathroom. There's _always_ someone in there. It sounds like you scared him to death... well, more to death... You should apologize to him."

The girls looked horrified.

"No! No, I couldn't! I'd be so embarrassed!" Amanda squealed, hiding her face in her hands.

"You can, and you will," Buffy stated, leaving no room for argument. "Tomorrow." She started walking to the kitchen. "He really likes those flowering onion thingies, maybe you should buy him one to say you're sorry..." Buffy trailed off as she left the room. 

She smiled. _'I should go talk to Spike about this...'_

But she knew the real reason she was going down to the basement. Amanda's story and the images it conjured up had gotten her hot... very hot. She remembered how good it could be between them. And not just the sex. He was never shy about telling her he loved her. After everything that had happened, spending time with him, actually talking and sharing with him, having him fight by her side...

Buffy was ready to tell him.

_'I've been denying my feelings for too fucking long! I'm going to tell him how I feel, that I want him in my life... and that I just plain want him. The time for indecision and games is over. I’m not some dopey teenager anymore. I’m a woman and I know what I want. What was it he said? 76 bloody trombones?'_

Buffy laughed to herself and breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the cellar door and headed down to claim, once and for all, what was hers. 

 

The girls (and Andrew) heard Buffy go downstairs. 

Andrew peeked one eye out from under the sleeping bag and looked at Amanda. "So... how big did you say it was?" 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics by the Ramones


End file.
